Light of Hope
by Cinderlight
Summary: "The black cloud of evil will try and lead our Clan wrong, and only she can light the way to safety and truth." That cat is young Cinderkit of ElectricClan. Come and follow her tale through her life in this little Clan in the forest of friendship, hardships, death, and much more, as she struggles to find just what DreamClan has in store for her, her Clan, and the whole forest.
1. Allegiances

**Hello out there everyone! ^^. Welcome to my newest story! This time, it's a Warriors based one! I've been wanting to do this for awhile now, and I've mostly got it planned out. Sort of... A few things here and there are still left to do, but aside from that, it's mostly planned out. This story follows the tell young Cinderkit and her life in ElectricClan from kit to paw, to warrior, maybe deputy and leader by the end of it! You'll just have to wait and see!**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy the kitties in the Clans! I'll be putting the prologue up right after this, so don't worry. ^^. Anyway,** enjoy!

* * *

ElectricClan

Leader: Shockstar- white with yellow speckles, chest, tailtip, and line down his back that resembles an angry bolt with amber eyes

Deputy: Lightningtail- golden tabby she-cat with a black tail-tip and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Speckledfern- gray she-cat with black specks on her pelt with green eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Warriors: Darkpelt- black she-cat with green eyes

Lionclaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Tigertail- brown tabby tom with a long tail, and amber eyes

Whitestripe- black-and-white tom with green eyes

Rustpelt- brown tom with orange eyes

Spottedpelt- gray she-cat with lighter gray spots on her pelt and dark green eyes

Brightfire ~ An orange tabby she-cat with white paws, chest ear tips and tail tip. Has a torn ear and green eyes.

Moonshadow- A white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Hawktalon ~ A jet black tom with a scar across his face from a hawk's talons

Cheetahpelt ~ A yellow/golden she-cat with cheetah like markings and blue eyes

Blazingfire ~ An orange she-cat with a distinctive spotted pelt and icy blue eyes

Bluefeather- blue gray-she-cat with blue eyes

Dreamcloud- white she-cat with gray ear-tips, paws, tail-tip, and blue eyes

Apprentice: Redpaw

Foxeyes – dark red she-cat with sharp green eyes _(apprentice, Shadepaw)_

Timberwolf – light reddish-brown tom with piercing yellow eyes

Finchwing – ginger tom

Blizzardwind – black and white tom

Eagletalon – tawny colored tom with amber eyes

Bluefire – gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes

Dapplepelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

Rabbitfang – big white tom with blue eyes

Goldenfur – golden tom

Apprentice: Swallowpaw

Swiftfoot – black she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentices: Skypaw- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Redpaw- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Swallowpaw- silver blue tom with amber eyes

Queens: Yellowstone- Gold, with a white belly and light yellow paws and muzzle, she has pale yellow stripes, but unless one gets very close, they are not very visible, and in moonlight she looks like she has a sheen with brown eyes

Sweetheart- white-and-black she-cat with green eyes

Raggedpelt- Dusty brown she-cat

Bloodtail- Ginger and white she-cat

Elders: Charredear- White and dark grey tom

Coldfur – plump light gray she-cat with mean amber eyes

Kits: Flashkit- White with yellow stripes, tailtip, and muzzle with electric amber eyes

Cinderkit- gray she-cat with darker gray front paws, tips of her ears, tail-tip, stripes on her tail, with blue eyes

Sandkit sand tabby tom with green eyes

Fallenkit- gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Rosekit- rose colored she-cat with green eyes

RainClan

Leader: Wavestar- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Bolderscale- gray, black, and dark grey calico tom with purple eyes

Medicine Cat: Grayfeather gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Fadingpaw

Warriors: Shadowdust- black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sootpelt – dark gray she-cat with black streaks

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Bouncefoot – black tom with green eyes

Dawnpaw

Ripplewave – handsome silver tom with long, powerful legs and blue eyes

Minnowpaw

Morningcloud – calico she-cat

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Fishingclaw – dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Seapaw

Thistlepelt – brown tom with green eyes

Owlflight – thin cream colored she-cat

Apprentices: Fadingpaw gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Fishpaw- gray-and-silver tuxed tom

Honeypaw- honey-colored tabby she-cat

Seapaw- white tom with blue markings

Dawnpaw- gray tom with a black stripe from his head to tail, with black around his paws, and lighter gray inside his ears, underbelly, and under his tail, with blue eyes

Miinnowpaw- Mousegrey shorthair with dark bluegrey calico markings.

Sunpaw- yellow she-cat

Queens: Streamflower- mouse-gray she-cat

Goldleaf- golden-and-white she-cat

Elders: Cloverleaf – pretty dapple she-cat with light, teasing green eyes

Featherwing - gray and white she-cat

Kits: Riverkit- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

ColdClan

Leader: Winterstar- white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Coldheart- snow-white tom with forest green eyes

Medicine Cat: Frozenpelt- white she-cat with gray ear-tips, paws, tail-tip, and green eyes

Warriors: Pigeontail- blue-gray tom with orange eyes

Gorsepelt- Golden she-cat with green eyes

Shellfur- Pale gray tom with darker flecks and patches and a white muzzle

Beetletail- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Sleetpaw

Quailstorm- Cream colored tom with a white underbelly and brown eyes

Gracklefoot- Dark blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Foxfur- Large ginger tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Saltclaw- White she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Sleetpaw- white she-cat with a mist of gray, and gray eyes

Mudpaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rosepaw- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white tailtip

Queens: Goldfrost- white she-cat with gold paws, ear-tips, with yellow eyes

Elders: Lostwhisker- Dark gray tom with missing whiskers

Rainwhisker- Gray tom with darker flecks

Spottedfur- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes and a white chest

Cranenose- Gray tom with brown eyes

DarkClan:

Leader: Wickedstar- dark gold, black spotted tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Bloodfang black tom with amber colored eyes, and blood stains on his fangs

Medicine Cat: Poisonclaw- white she-cat with green tipped claws, with green eyes

Warriors: Clawfur- tan tabby with green eyes

Ravenclaw black she-cat with a white tail-tip, paws, and underbelly

Steeltooth- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightfang light and dark black tom with green eyes

Shadowfur- pure black she-cat with blue eyes

Darkengale- grown she-cat with green eyes

Raspthroat- smokey red tabby with green eyes

Apprentices: Brownpaw black she-cat with one front brown paw, tail-tip, and green eyes

Redpaw- rust calio tom with green eyes

Duskpaw- black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- white tom with black paws, tail-tip, stripes on tail and back, and a black circle around his left eye

Queens: Clawtooth white and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Elders: Skulltooth- dark gray, almost black, tom with green eyes

Kits: Twistedkit- black-and-white tom with amber eyes

PoisonClan

Leader: Sludge- dirty brown, with moldgreen paws, stripes, and tailtip with puke-green eyes

Deputy: Ice- white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Bloodstain- red tom with blood red eyes

Dustclaw- light dusty brown with brown eyes

Death Trap- black tom with red eyes

Clawmouth- brown tom with amber eyes

Dagger- a silver cat with blood-red eyes

Saber- a black tom with white stripes

Tiger- white she-cat

Demon- a blood-thristy black she-cat with green eyes

Lilac- beautiful soft-black she-cat with pale violet eyes

Reaper- pitch-black she-cat, with emotionless, desolate gray eyes

Slice- a gray tom with blue eyes

Viola- pure-white she-cat with deadly burning red eyes

Layla- brown she-cat with black stripes, white chin, and green eyes

Slash- gray tom with green eyes and black stripes

River- dark grey she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes.

Jira- beautiful white pelted she-cat with one red eye, and one purple eye

Razor- black she-cat with a sharp tongue and creepy white eyes that haunt you at night

Marcus- red eyed brown tabby

Kimmy- ginger with white paws, chest and muzzle. Kimmy has one sweet purple eye, and one baby blue eye, and her nose is a rosy pink color.

Whisper- lovely white, fluffy she-cat with stunning amber eyes

Jagged- white and black tom with one light blue eye, and one brown eye

Star- small grey she-cat with purple eyes

Scar- black tom with icy blue eyes

Minty- a quite big black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Aly- black she-cat with silver eyes

Ice- gray-blue she-cat with icy blue eyes

Noel- small jet black she-cat

Bloodsoul- dark-tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn ear and silver cold eyes that haunt you

Tori- brown she-cat with green eyes

Dash- beautiful, pale-grey she-cat with piercing, frosty blue eyes, and cold, blue stripes running down her spine

Knife- gray with dark gray stripes

Defiance- black c  
Thistle- a grey and white tom

Thorn- brown tabby she-cat

Snake- yellow-cream tomat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Queens: Lepoardleaf- leopard colored fur with dark brown eyes

Elders: None

Kits: None

Cats Outside the Clans

Rose- red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lily- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Ginger- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Frost- white she-cat with blue eyes

Shade- black tom with yellow eyes

Boris- black and white, fat calico tom

Checkers- golden-tan tabby tom with blue eyes

Dutchess- tabby she-cat

Angel- pale yellow she-cat with a fluffy tail and white tux markings

Scar- red tom with a cream white tux marking and black scruff

Other Animals

Butch- doberman

* * *

**And that's that for now guys! This WILL be updated as the story goes on, so check back often okay? Also, if you'd like to add any OCs for this, then feel free! It can be in PM or review, whichever is easier for you all. Just fill out this form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Crush/Mate:**

**Other info:**

**And that's that. Enjoy you guys! I'll see you soon with the prologue! Until then, may StarClan and DreamClan light your path!**

**~Cinderlight.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was leaf-bare in the forest. Snow covered the ground and trees, leaving everything a bright white color. Icy wind gripped the fur of four cats as they walked through the leg-high snow. One was an orange tabby she-cat with green eyes, the other was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes, the other was a brown tabby tom with a long tail, and the last cat was a white she-cat with icy blue eyes, almost blending in perfect with the whiteness around them.

"This is hare-brained!" the brown tabby hissed, shutting his eyes tightly as another gust of wind blew snow into his face. He drew his lips back in a snarl, showing his teeth. "Why would Shockstar send us out in _this _type of snow storm! Only hare-brained fools would be out in this!"

"Like us, Tigertail?" the white she-cat asked, a hint of assumement was in her voice, though he took no part of catching it.

He turned his amber gaze on her and growled, "This is not the time for jokes, Moonshadow!"

"You worry too much," the orange tabby she-cat muttered. "Lighten up, will you? Shockstar wouldn't send us out if he didn't think there was a need to do so."

"And what need is there, Brightfire?" Tigertail snarled, his amber gaze now resting on her.

She shrugged her shoulders in reply to the darker warrior. "I don't know. But there must be a good reason."

"It's going to get us killed," Tigertail muttered under his breath, though he didn't push the matter any further, much to every cat's relief.

The four cats continued their way through ElectricClan's territory, heading towards the boarder line between their and DarkClan's. The DarkClan cats had been starting to start a bit of trouble as of late for them, and they wanted to make sure that it didn't go any further. The four cats figured that was the reason why they had been sent out in such bad weather. It was quiet, no other cat was out on the other side of the scent markings that showed their side and DarkClan's. Tigertail snorted, his amber eyes bright.

"See? Even DarkClan is smart enough not to send their soldiers out in this snowstorm!"

"Again, he wouldn't send us out in this if there wasn't a need to," Brightfire pointed out, her green eyes scanning the whitened forest around them.

The brown tabby snorted, once more rolling his amber eyes. What need was there to be out in a storm like this? The snow had begun to fall harder now, and the wind had picked up, blowing the snow in the cats' faces, making it hard to see. They had to use their earing and smell to tell where each other was at. Snow had also began to line their pelts. If they didn't get back to ElectricClan's camp soon...

"Come on, let's get going before we freeze to death," the golden tabby tom meowed.

"Wait!" Moonshadow hissed, stopping the other three cats in their tracks, their eyes on her.

"What is it?" Brightfire asked the younger she-cat. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you hear it?" the white solider meowed, her blue eyes wide in shock. "A kit! There's a kit meowing!"

Tigertail, Brightfire, and Lionclaw stared at her for a moment. They perked their ears, trying to listen for the cries of the kit that Moonshadow had spoken of. The sound of the howling wind drowned out anything for miles; they had to yell just to hear each other over it now.

"A kit? Are you sure?" the orange tabby asked.

"Yes!" The white she-cat bounced off into the blizzard, trying to find the kit before it was too late. "Meow again little one! Please!"

Moonshadow waited for the cry again, her heart pounding in her chest. She prayed to DreamClan that the kit was okay.. That it hadn't went to join them. Not yet. Relief flooded over her as she heard the meowing again. The white warrior darted towards it, and stopped at a small form in the snow. It was a small kitten no older than a few weeks. The kit had gray fur with darker gray paws, tips of her ears, tail-tip, and stripes lining her tail. A few paw-steps away from the fallen kit, was another cat, only larger. The large cat was a tabby, a she-cat from the smell of her. The white she-cat picked up the kit and went over to the still form of the cat she thought to be the kit's mother.

Placing a paw on the still cat's shoulder, she frowned in sadness. The other she-cat's body was cold, not just from the snow. A trail of blood dripped from a wound around the she-cat's neck, staining the white snow red. The other she-cat didn't have the scent of a Clan on her, a loner or rogue possibly then. Yet, why was she out here in a blizzard? From the look of it, she had been injured by something. Another cat from the claw marks on her neck. Yet, the cat had left the mother to die, and not had taken or killed the kit? The ElectricClan solider shuddered at the thought.

"Moonshadow!" Brightfire's meow reached her ears, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Did you find the kit?"

The other three cats appeared and when they saw the dead body of the she-cat, they frowned, knowing what had happened. Lionclaw bowed his head in respect for the dead cat that lay before them. The golden tabby murmured a few words, before looking up at DreamClan, his amber eyes shining with sadness. Tigertail dropped his head as well, as did Brightfire. They did not know the cat that had died, but they knew to show respect and horror to a fallen cat, and hoped that the cats that ran in their dreams and the sky had welcomed the she-cat to their ranks, allowing her to watch over her kit from above.

"Come," Brightfire meowed swiftly. "We must get this kit back to the Clan before it-and all of us-freeze to death!"

The other three cats agreed and they raced back to ElectricClan's camp, wishing that they could have buried the dead she-cat. Yet, they knew that the snow would do it for them.

* * *

The four ElectricClan warriors finally made it back to their camp. The camp was in the middle of their part of the forest that they owned. It was surrounded by trees and bushes that led out into the forest of their territory. It broke into a clearing that held many dens for the cats, as well as the High Rock, where Shockstar addressed the Clan from. Under the gray stone, was a large hole that held his den that was covered in brambles.

"Yellowstone!" Brightfire yowled. "Shockstar! Speckledfern!"

The ElectricClan leader appeared out of his den, his white fur flattened against the roaring wind, and his yellow speckles shined light gold in the little sunlight that shined through the gray clouds. A gray she-cat with black specks and a gold-and-white she-cat appeared at the other she-cat's call. Other cats poked their heads out of their warm dens to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Shockstar asked. "Why is there a kit with you?"

"Moonshadow found her on our territory, just a bit from the DarkClan border. There was another cat with the kit, a she-cat. We think that it could be the kit's mother," Lionclaw replied.

"Is she.." Yellowstone started, only to trail off as the golden tabby tom nodded his head.

"Yes. We found her body with a wound to her neck, blood covering it around her."

Shockstar nodded at his and turned his amber gaze onto Yellowstone. "Will you look after the kit?"

The gold-and-white she-cat nodded, her green eyes bright as she looked down at the cat in the white she-cat's mouth. "Yes. I'll care for her as if she were my own."

Yellowstone's kits had died of greencough a moon after they were born. She still had milk inside her however, as she allowed some of the other kits to drink from, since there were so many in the den at the moment. The queen took the tiny ball of gray fur, who was mewling and shivering from the cold winds that blew. She headed into the den the queens shared.

"What will you name her?" Shockstar asked, following the she-cat into the den. The scent of milk filed the air around them.

The queen laid down and pushed the small ball of fur towards her, wrapping her tail around her, allowing her to become warm and drink the milk. The older she-cat watched, her eyes shining bright. "I will name her Cinderkit."

* * *

**And that's the prologue everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the start of the story so far! I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did typing it for you all!**

**With that said, I think it's time I end this here before it gets too long. I'll see you all soon!**

**~Cinderlight.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a moon since Cinderkit was brought into ElectricClan, and the young kit was doing well. The tiny she-cat was now a moon old, and she had showed much signs of living after being in the frozen snow for so long. At first, despite Yellowstone taking care of her, Speckledfern didn't think the gray kit was going to make it. Yet, she had surprised them by doing so. Shockstar thought it was based that she didn't know she wasn't Clan born. He didn't want the young cat feeling different.

Yet, that was not the cause however. Some of the other kits in the Clan knew that she wasn't born within the Clan, and they teased her and picked on her for it. He didn't like that some of the kits were doing that, but Fashkit went and stopped them. The white tom had befriend the younger kit, and had never once teased her or made fun of her. His son would make a fine leader one day, he was sure of it.

Sandkit and Rosekit on the other paw, they lived to bother the two young kits, Cinderkit for not being Clan born, and Flashkit for being friends with her. Bloodtail really needed to watch those two kits.

"Come on Cinderkit!" Flashkit called.

"I'm coming!" the younger kit called back. She looked up at her mother with her bright blue eyes. "Can I?"

Yellowstone purred, her brown eyes bright. The gold-and-white she-cat nodded. "Of course. Off you go little one."

Cinderkit smiled and bounced off to go and play with her friend.

"Hi Cinderkit!" Flashkit greeted happily.

Sweetheart and Shockstar looked at the two friends and smiled. Cinderkit and their own kit made such good friends. They constantly played and had fun.

"Now you two be careful," Sweetheart insisted, worried.

"Relax, they will be fine," Shockstar promised, purring a bit.

"We'll be fine!" the gray she-cat called back to the black-and-white queen, after greeting her friend back, and batting at him with a tiny paw.

"Kits will be kits, Shockstar," Bloodtail purred, coming out of the den. Her own kits, Sandkit and Rosekit, bounced after. "They always seem to get into trouble."

Raggedpelt came and stood beside the other queen, her dusty brown belly was swollen with her un-born kits. It was going to be her first litter.

"How are you feeling today, Raggedpelt?" Sweetheart asked, concerned for her friend.

The brown queen turned her green gaze to her friend. "Fine actually. I heard Speckledfern say the kits will be born in another moon or two."

"That's great!" Bloodtail meowed. "They'll be lovely."

"I should hope so," Raggedpelt replied, purring. "They are Tigertail's kits."

"He must be so excited!"

"That old furball excited!" the brown she-cat replied, playfully. "Nothing makes that tom excited! Not even when I told him."

"Did you think he'd jump all the way up to DreamClan with the news?" Bloodtail questioned. "He's one of the older warriors. He has to show the younger ones how to act. Can you blame him?"

"Not at all," Raggedpelt told her. "I knew he was happy about it. Kits are always good for the Clan, no matter where they're from."

"That is true," Shockstar stated.

The dusty brown she-cat nodded, wrapping her tail around her paws as she watched the kits play around in the clearing. Cinderkit had pounced on Flashkit's tail, pretending that it was a mouse. The older kit laughed, pulling his tail out from under her tiny paws. She was going to make a good hunter when she got older.

"I know!" the gray she-cat's eyes shined. "We can play leader! I can be Cinderstar, and you can be my deputy, Flashstrike!"

"A Clan led by _you_ two?" Sandkit sneered, padding over. "That's a Clan that will end badly!"

"Yeah!" Rosekit added, agreeing with her brother. "If anything, Sandkit and I should be leader and deputy! You two apprentices!"

"That's not fair!" Cinderkit meowed, her fur bristling. Why did the two older kits have to pick on her and her friend? What had they done wrong? "I thought of it first! Besides, it's our turn!"

"Be nice kits," Shockstar spoke up.

The kits nodded lightly in reply, muttering a 'Yes Shockstar'. The ElectricClan leader nodded in approval and the kits went off to play. Cinderkit looked up when she heard pawsteps heading over. The gray she-cat blinked her eyes as she watched Speckledfern, ElectricClan's medicine cat, headed over to talk with Shockstar. The she-cat wondered what it could be about, hoping none of the other cats were sick or in trouble. Crouching down, the tiny kit crept closer to hear what was being said.

"I had another dream from DreamClan," the medicine cat was saying.

"What was it about?" the white tom questioned, his ears perked up.

"Cinderkit."

She froze, her blue eyes wide. It was about her? Was it something bad? She hoped not. What if she was exiled from the Clan? No, Shockstar wouldn't do that! She was sure of it.

"A cloud of darkness is coming. An evil is going to come and try to lead our Clan wrong, and only she can light the way to safety and truth," Speckledfern replied, her eyes clouding over as she repeated DreamClan's message to her Clan leader.

The white tom was silent for a moment, thinking over what his medicine cat had told him. From where she was, Cinderkit could not tell what he was thinking, as she couldn't see his face. "Do you know of the evil?"

"No," the she-cat replied, shaking her head. "DreamClan has not shared that with me. Not yet anyway."

Shockstar flicked his tail, a frown on his muzzle. "Could it be about DarkClan? They have been trying to cause trouble the past few moons."

"I don't think it was about them," meowed Speckledfern. "I think it was something more.. Something greater that even DreamClan themselves cannot see."

The ElectricClan leader nodded his head. "You'll tell me if anything else comes up?"

"Of course," the gray she-cat replied.

Cinderkit crept away not wanting to be caught by the two. Her mind was spinning with the news she had heard. There was a darkness coming, and it was up to her to stop it? How was a small kit like herself suppose to do that?

"Hey!" Flashkit's mew reached her ears, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

The she-cat shook her head, smiling brightly up at her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright.. Come on then. We can get a story from one of the elders!" he exclaimed, heading off towards the elders den.

Pushing the what she'd overheard to the side, Cinderkit raced after her friend.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of our story! I feel like it was rushed though.. The part about Cinderkit finding out that DreamClan has something planned for her. Do you guys think so too? Let me know!**

**I'm also sorry if this chapter was kind of.. short? I'm not really sure if it was or not, but I tried. I'll try and make the next chapter longer if you guys think it's short.**

**That said, I'll see you all later! May DreamClan and StarClan light your paths!**

**~Cinderlight.**


End file.
